Rosa Joanna Farrell
Rosa Joanna Farrell es un personaje jugable de Final Fantasy IV, y es la protagonista principal femenina. Se trata de una arquera y maga blanca de Baronia. Rosa es una amiga de la infancia de Cecil Harvey y de Kain Highwind, y está enamorada de Cecil. Decide acompañar a Cecil en su lucha contra Golbez. Historia ''Final Fantasy IV Rosa se convirtió en Maga Blanca porque su madre, Joanna, fue una gran Maga Blanca que luchó junto a su padre, un Draconarius. Ella quiere seguir sus pasos, y luchar junto a su amado Cecil Harvey al igual que lo hizo su madre. Rosa aparece por primera vez en Baronia, cuando Cecil está a punto de irse a cumplir una misión en el Valle de Mist, se la encuentra en el Castillo de Baronia, y ella le ve preocupado y le pregunta que porqué está así, a lo que Cecil responde que es por el extraño comportamiento del Rey de Baron, y que piensa que es un asesino. Ésta le responde sus dudas hablándole de la bondad que ve en él, que debe seguir a su corazón. Antes de irse le desea suerte en su misión en Mist. Cuando ve que Cecil no regresa, y al enterarse de los planes de las Alas Rojas, decide ir en su búsqueda. Nadie sabe nada de Cecil, así que Rosa decide ir a Kaipo a buscarle, pero en el camino contrae la fiebre del desierto, que solo se puede curar con las perlas de arena, y se desploma a las afueras de Kaipo. Una pareja de ancianos recoge a Rosa, y la echan sobre una cama, hasta que aparecen Cecil y Rydia, e intentan buscar la perla de arena. Después de que Cecil y Rydia obtengan la perla de arena con ayuda de Edward, vuelven a Kaipo, y se la entregan a Rosa, que se recupera. Una vez está recuperada, Rosa les cuenta que un hombre llamado Golbez ha tomado el control de las Alas Rojas, y están encontrando el resto de cristales. Rosa propone ir a Fabul, donde se encuentra el Cristal del Aire, para ayudar a protegerlo. thumb|left|Rosa junto a Cecil, durante el opening Rosa, Cecil, Rydia y Edward intentan cruzar el Monte Hobs para llegar a Fabul, cuando ven que una enorme masa de hielo les impide cruzar. Sólo Rydia, que puede usar Piro, puede superar ese obstáculo, pero no se atreve a quemarlo porque le tiene miedo al fuego. Rosa ayuda a Rydia a superar ese miedo, y le dice que tiene que ser valiente. Entonces Rydia se atreve, y superan ese obstáculo. En el camino a Fabul se encuentran con un monje, Yang Fang Leiden, que les acompaña. Al llegar a Fabul, se ofrecen para defender el Cristal del Aire de los ataques de Golbez. En ese momento, Baronia invade Fabul. Cecil, Edward y Yang tienen que resistir oleadas de enemigos, mientras Rosa y Rydia se quedan en la enfermería curando a gente. Cuando los tres hombres ya están delante de la habitación del Cristal, Rosa y Rydia acuden en su ayuda. Kain llega a Fabul como sirviente de Golbez, y lucha contra Cecil y le derrota. Justo cuando está a punto de matarlo, Rosa le suplica que pare y Kain, confundido, no ataca. Al ver la indecisión de Kain, Golbez entra en la sala, derrota al grupo entero y secuestra a Rosa, mientras que Kain coge el Cristal. Golbez lleva a Rosa a la Torre de Zot, y la mantiene allí como prisionera. Después de que Cecil derrote a Cagnazzo y consiga la Enterprise de Cid, se encuentra con Kain, el cual le dice que si quiere volver a ver con vida a Rosa deberá llevar el Cristal de la Tierra a la Torre de Zot, y Rosa le será entregada. Cecil cumple la misión y sube a la Tore de Zot, derrotando a las Hermanas Magus en el camino. thumb|right|Diseño original. Cuando Cecil llega a la parte más alta de la Torre, con el Cristal en su poder, Golbez coge el Cristal y se niega a darle a Rosa. Tellah le increpa, y le ataca con sus magias, incluida Meteo. Ese ataque rompe el control que tiene Golbez sobre Kain, y Kain aprovecha y guía a Cecil al lugar donde está prisionera Rosa. Cuando Rosa ve a Cecil salvándole, se emociona y le besa, y Kain se disculpa por todo lo que ha hecho, Rosa le perdona y le invita a unirse al grupo, cosa que Kain acepta. Pero entonces aparece Barbariccia, el Archidiablo del Aire, para luchar contra el grupo. Después de su derrota, Barbariccia se venga haciendo que la Torre se venga abajo, pero Rosa utiliza un hechizo para teletransportarlos lejos de la Torre, a la habitación de Cecil en Baronia. Cecil está preocupado porque Golbez ya ha obtenido los cuatro cristales, y se pregunta cual será su plan. Kain le cuenta que Golbez no ha obtenido todos los cristales, sino solo la mitad, ya que le quedan cuatro Cristales Oscuros que están en el Inframundo. Kain le explica que con todos los Cristales en su poder, Golbez abrirá un camino para ir a la Luna. Cecil y el grupo deciden ir al Inframundo para impedir que Golbez se haga con los Cristales Oscuros, y van a ese lugar. Antes, Rosa decide visitar a su madre, Joanna. La madre de Rosa lamenta haber permitido que Rosa estudie Magia Blanca, dado que es muy peligroso, y prefiere que se quede en casa. Rosa le recuerda su historia con su padre, similar a la de Cecil y ella. La madre de Rosa admite el valor de su hija, y confía su seguridad a Cecil. thumb|right|La boda de Rosa y Cecil Después de las últimas averiguaciones, Golbez y FuSoYa deciden ir a pelear contra Zemus. Cecil, Edge y Kain deciden acompañarlos, pero le piden a Rosa y a Rydia que se queden en la Ballena Lunar, convencidos de que la lucha contra Zemus es demasiado peligrosa para ellas dos. Las mujeres aceptan de mala gana, pero planean ir con ellos como polizones. Una vez están en la Luna, aparecen por sorpresa y les piden que les dejen acompañarlos. Rosa defiende que es una Maga Blanca, y que sus habilidades serán muy utiles. Cecil y los demás reconocen su valor, y aceptan. Todos ellos viajan al Subterráneo Lunar, donde esperan Golbez, FuSoYa y Zemus. Sin embargo, el odio de Zemus es tan fuerte, que crece y se convierte en una criatura llamada Zeromus, que sigue atacando al grupo. Con ayuda de los rezos y las oraciones de sus amigos, el grupo consigue derrotar a Zeromus y salvar el mundo. Después, Cecil y Rosa deciden casarse, y tomar el trono de Baronia. Todo el mundo, excepto Kain, acude a la boda. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years En ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, ''Rosa vuelve a aparecer como la esposa de Cecil y madre de Ceodore. Acompaña a Cecil y a Cid cuando Baronia es atacada. Después del combate, se escapa junto a Cid en la Enterprise, dejando a Cecil con la tarea de localizar a la Chica Misteriosa y a su eidolón. Tras su salida de Baronia, viaja a Damcyan, donde Kain Highwind la secuestra, con un gran poder oscuro, y al mismo tiempo roba el Cristal de Damcyan. Mas adelante, cuando Kain aprende a dominar su parte oscura, Rosa y él se unen a un pequeño grupo para enfrentarse a la Chica Misteriosa, que tiene a Cecil como esclavo. Después de una batalla con Odín (que también fue controlado mentalmente) se une al grupo. Mas tarde, Rosa se une a Rydia, Ceodore, Golbez y Edge para luchar contra la Chica Misteriosa. La derrotan, y la Chica escapa. Golbez invoca a la Ballena Lunar para perseguirla. En el Inframundo, el grupo tiene que derrotar a ocho jefes finales antes de luchar contra Cecil como Caballero Oscuro, para llegar a la Chica Misteriosa y Bahamut, que también recupera la memoria y acaba con la Chica. Pronto llega el Creador, que lucha contra el grupo, pero cae ante el hechizo Meteo. Rosa fue vista por última vez en Baronia, donde hace de árbitro en el duelo amistoso entre Cecil y Ceodore, que acaba en empate. Equipo y Estatus ﻿Como es una maga, las mejores estadísticas de Rosa son las de Magia. Su equipo incluye túnicas ligeras, gorros, capuchas y trajes. Su arsenal de armas está compuesto por varas, arcos y flechas. Aunque su punto fuerte es la magia, Rosa también destaca en el ataque físico, especialmente para atacar a enemigos débiles con su arco y flechas. Rosa puede llevar la Cinta, que la protege de cualquier estado alterado. Habilidades ﻿Final Fantasy IV Como Maga Blanca que es, Rosa puede usar hechizos de Magia Blanca. Aprende todos los hechizos de Magia Blanca del juego, aunque ls aprende a niveles mas elevados que Porom. Sus otras dos habilidades son Apuntar y Rezar. Apuntar le permite a Rosa usar un ataque mas fuerte, y sin probabilidad de error, con el lastre de una ejecución mas lenta. Solo se puede usar cuando Rosa tiene un arco equipado. Rezar restaura una pequeña cantidad de VIT y PM al grupo, mas o menos como el hechizo Cura. En la versión DS, Rezar restaura mas VIT y PM que en otras versiones. Galería Rosa Amano.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Rosa The Complete.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano for ''The Complete Collection. SD Rosa Original.PNG|The original version of Rosa's SD art. KainRosaCecil.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano featuring Kain, Rosa, and Cecil. FF4DSRydiaEdwardRosaPromo.jpeg|Promotional artwork of Rydia, Edward y Rosa by Akira Oguro. RosaCommercial.JPG|Rosa as portrayed in a commercial for Final Fantasy IV Advance. Rosa FMV.png|Rosa in the opening FMV (PC). Rosa FF4 FMV.jpg|Rosa in the FMV opening of Final Fantasy IV (DS/PSP). Rosa DS Sketch.png|Akira Oguro concept art of Rosa (DS). Rosa DS Art.png|Akira Oguro concept art of Rosa (DS). RosaDSRender.png|In-game render of Rosa (DS). Rosa.jpg|''Nintendo Power'' artwork of Rosa by Katsuya Terada. Rosa and Cecil IVDS.PNG|Rosa and Cecil in Baron Castle (DS/iOS). Rosa deser fever in kaipo.PNG|Rosa in Kaipo, with desert fever (DS/iOS). Rosa joins the party ffiv ios.PNG|Rosa joins the party (DS/iOS). Rosa Augment Learn ffiv ios.PNG|Augment portrait. Rosa-ffiv-chron.png|Rosa in the Chronicles opening. Rosa.png|Rosa's introduction screen (PC). FF4PSPBattle Rosa.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' battle sprite (PSP). Rosarender.png|Rosa in the intro (PSX). FFIVDS Rosa Level Up Pose.png|Level up pose (DS). ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Year Rosa After 2.png|Artwork by Akira Oguro of Rosa. Ff4tay-illust03.jpg|Concept artwork of Rosa with Cecil, Ceodore, the Hooded Man, and a Maenad. FF4PSP Rosa Farrell CG Render.png|CG ''The After Years Rosa for Final Fantasy IV: Complete Collection. TAY Novel Cover 1.png|Akira Oguro cover artwork. RosaTAY-night.jpg|Rosa during the FMV opening of Final Fantasy IV: Complete Collection. FF4PSP TAY Band Divine Heal.png|Rosa and Ceodore use Divine Heal (PSP). TAY IOS Rosa.png|Rosa (iOS). RosaTAYBattle.png|Rosa's sprites (Wii). Otras apariciones ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy RosaPictlogica.png|Rosa's illustration. PFF Rosa.png|Rosa's sprite. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK The Burning Blade! JP.png|Japanese event banner. FFRK The Burning Blade! Event.png|Global event banner. FFRK Rosa MC.png|Rosa's Memory Crystal. FFRK Rosa MCII.png|Rosa's Memory Crystal II. FFRK_Rosa_sprites.png|Set of Rosa's sprites. ''Heavenstrike Rivals HSR Rosa Farrell.png|Rosa Farrell. HSR Queen Rosa of Baron.png|Queen Rosa of Baron. en:Rosa Joanna Farrell Categoría:Personajes de Final Fantasy IV Categoría:Magos Categoría:Magos blancos Categoría:Personajes de Final Fantasy IV: The After Years